Komentarz na blogu:Verya97/Rozdział 22 - Kłótnia/@comment-24461184-20160606214806
No... stara... Muszę przynać, że ten rozdział zrzucił mnie z krzesła :D Czyli tak, pozwól, że sobie podsumuję: mamy styranego życiem, nienawidzącego ludzi syrenka Rafaelka, styranego życiem admirała z lekkim kuku na muniu, siostrzenicę syrenka Rafaelka zamkniętą przez pana skurczybyka Ignoto, Rubena wpół do kopnięcia w kalendarz, jego szurniętego, nachalnego brata, całkiem spoko dziadunia, zdradę na Kristoffie i prawie zapowiedź wojny w rodzinie. Wow. To całkiem sporo jak na jeden rozdział... Szacun wielki, za napisanie tej masy informacji i ubranie jej w piękne słowa. To jest dopiero talent. Chyba zrobię sobie rereada tego ficka, bo powoli gubię się w tym wszystkim, a ważnych informacji coraz więcej. Oj, oj. Max już nie potrafi ogranąć ogromu sieci spisków, swym niewielkim umysłem. Postawię diagnozę odnośnie Elsy. Albo jest dziewczyna zakochana po uszy (oj, juz nie udawajmy, że nie wiemy w kim. Przecież wszyscy dobrze oriętują się co Max shippuje ponad wszelką miarę :D), albo to Ignoto miesza jej w główce, swą złą, czarną magią, niegodziwy człowiek to jest. Bardzo. Już dwadzieścia dwa rozdziały, a on dalej nie raczył łaskawie zdechnąć >;C Chociaż taki ZUY gość jak Ignoto nie może przeciez po prostu pośliznąć się na ulicy i skręcić kark, a szkoda :C Mam do ciebie pytanko: ile przewidujesz rozdziałów posiadać włącznie? Bo chyba sobie to rozplanowałaś, nie (jak panie z polskiego prawią na lewo i prawo)? Jesteśmy już mniej więcej w połowie? W jednej trzeciej? Dwóch dziewiątych? Powiedź, proszę, chcę wiedzieć ile czasu nam zostało z tym fickiem, i czy, zważywszy na ilość kolejnych rozdziałów, wszystko w tej historii potoczy się tak jak mam wielką nadzieję :) thumb|298pxBoże, ten rozdział tak mnie zachwycił, że aż chyba podzielę się z tobą zarysem mojego fanartu Rubena. Proszę, wiedz, że robię to tylko dlatego iż spadłem z krzesła, kiedy zajebistość uderzyła we mnie z ekranu niczym fala powodziowa, gdy tylko zacząłem czytać. Po prostu musiałem jakoś odpłacić ci się za cały swój talent jaki wkładasz w te rozdziały. Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Jestem pewien, że gdyby nie ta opowieść w moim sercu pozostała by jedna, wielka dziura. Przy okazji możesz wytknąć mi pewne nieścisłości z fickowym Ruben, postaram się je naprawić, choć juz i tak trochę się naszukałem w twoich rozdziałach jakichkolwiek informacji o księciu (cudnym) Rubenie. Wiem, że cudo to na razie nie jest, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed pokazaniem ci tego jeszcze jako work-in-progres-rzecz. I tak cud, że udało mi się w miarę narysować tę pelerynkę XD Rafael z rozdziału na rozdział staje się coraz bardziej intrygujący. Ta jego nienawiść do całej rasy ludzkie, boże, jak to mu nadaje charakteru. Muszę ci przyznać, że potrafisz prodzstwić go tak, że brzmi on niezwykle wiarygodnie, a jednocześnie nadal pozostaje gdzieś w sferze pozytywnych postaci, które tylko pragną dobrze, ale i które również maja swoje słabości. Boże jak cudownie! Szczerze, nie mam na dziś żadnych teorii spiskowych, bo zamierzem, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, zrobić rereada i skleić w jedną całość jakąś potężną teorię odnośnie całego ficka. Tylko pytanie, czy będzie na to czas. Odnośnie Alexandra postaram się powstrzymać od bardzo negatywnych komentarzy na temat jego postępowania w tym rozdziale, które gdzieś w środku nadal we mnie kipią, topiąc mnie od środka, i powiem tylko tyle, że bardzo mnie zawiódł. Liczyłem na niego, chciałem mu dać szansę na pokazanie mi, że to on jest tym bratem, którego powinieniem bardziej lubić, ale niestety, jak to Anna powiedziała: "Czar prysł". Choć się tego nie spodziewałem, to gdzieś w środku czułem, że coś takiego nadejdzie. Alexander był po prostu zbyt blisko Anny, zbytnio się do niej, że tak powiem, "kleił", żeby nie zaczęło to być podejrzane. Panie Alexandrze, 2/10. Z drugiej strony, to ja powinienem się wstydzić, bo podczas gdy Anna i Alexander spędzali ze sobą coraz więcej czasu z rozdziału na rozdział, ja, gdzieś w główce glęboko, powoli zacząłem zapominać o istnieniu Kristoffa i wymazywać z pamięci Kristiannę, której miejsce z wolna zastępowała Alexanna. Musisz dodać coś z Kristoffem i Anną w najbliższym czsie, zanim Alexanna stanie się poim AOTP (no oczywiście zaraz po Rubelsie XD). Tak więc, to będzie tyle z tego długiego i wyczerpującego komentarza, w który wylałem całą swoją miesieczą wenę, przeznaczoną na FH, tak jak ty wylałaś swoją na maturze, tyle, że u mnie takie coś zawsze albo działa na mnie jak sesja na studenta, albo daje mi kopa do działania. Zwykle jest to pierwsza opcja. A to wszytko twoja wina (Ronaldzie Weasley XD)! Twoja i twpjego chlernego, zajebistego rozdziału! Dziękuję ci! Pozdrawiam, Max P.S. Czy i tym razem najpierw zaparzyłaś sobie herbatki przed czytaniem? XD